A Broken Fox
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: After the bite of 87, foxy has been in a state of disrepair for quite some time, he looks out of his cove every now and then to see what's going on, but how does he react when a new animatronic arrives? (Contains a little FreddyxBonnie aswell) Story belongs to FrostedFleisch
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR FNAF 2, SCOTT CAWTHON OWNS ALL THE RIGHTS TO THE SERIES ITSELF, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ANY OC'S I ADD AT FUTURE DATES. IF ANYONE USES MY CONTENT WITHOUT PERMISSION, ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST IT, IF YOU MAKE REFERENCES OR USE A SIMILAR IDEA I USUALLY WONT MIND, ALTHOUGH BLATANT PLAGIARISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.***

Chapter 1 – "A Broken Fox"

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A wonderful place filled with games, food and toys. But the kids where here to see the three animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, a brown bear with a small black top hat who sung to the kids on stage with his companion Bonnie the bunny, she played the guitar and sang along with Freddy. The kids adored them, but the third animatronic is what really caught their eyes. Foxy the Pirate, he was a fox animatronic made to go on pirate adventures with the kids, or as Foxy called them his "crew".

That was… until late 1987.

Foxy being the more popular animatronic he was often damaged by the kids, they would accidentally cut his costume, or damage his endoskeleton. The costs for repairing foxy where getting extremely high and it was getting to the point where he needed to be repaired once every few days. Mr. Fazbear (the owner of the pizzeria) insisted that the employees only repair his endoskeleton if necessary, and just replace his costume rather than spending too much money. After around a few weeks the employees where thinking of repairing the endoskeleton, it was starting to show frayed wires and it was covered in dints and scratches. But they went with their instincts and thought that the endoskeleton could survive another day, ignoring all the possible glitches that could happen.

The next day when Foxy started his performance, the parents realised foxy was acting strange, he often paused mid-sentence and stuttered a lot, he also didn't seem to respond to the kids asking him questions. Half way through the performance Foxy's jaw froze in place, and he stopped saying his lines, one of the parents called an employee over to see what was wrong with the animatronic, he took a closer look and realised the jaw bolts where warped and loose, so he went to the back to get his tools and starter to repair Foxy, while he was changing the bolts Foxy's jaw repeatedly began to shake, like it was trying to force itself down, the employee took no interest in this and just carried on. As he was almost finished screwing in the last bolt the jaw began shaking violently, and once the bolt was properly in place…

Snap.

The employee fell to the floor, drowning in his own blood with the front of his head completely gone. Foxy's jaw had snapped down due to it being in an unsupported position for such a long time, the animatronic had blood all over his costume, with chunks of flesh hanging in his mouth. Parents and children quickly ran out of the store while Mr. Fazbear dialed 911 and closed up the store.

This incident caused Foxy to be shut down and abandoned inside Pirate's cove, as Mr. Fazbear did not want to risk his employee's lives just to repair it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was failing to gain customers after the events of 1987, kids where not finding the two remaining animatronics to be any fun, and since Foxy was the one to advertise the pizza in the first place, kids where not really interested in having any, causing the Pizzeria to lose out of valuable profit. Mr. Fazbear did lots of things to increase the food's popularity, adding new things to the menu, getting the employees to advertise it, but nothing worked, the Pizzeria was just constantly loosing profits.

That is, until Mr. Fazbear had one last option. Invest in a new and improved animatronic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – "The New Arrival"

 _*Four years since the events of the first chapter*_

It was 1991 and the Pizzeria could finally afford to invest in a new animatronic, Mr. Fazbear had been designing the character for a long time, making sure that it was kid friendly and that the kids would love it. The name for the animatronic was Chica the chicken, she was yellow with a thin female body, big purple eyes with black eye lids, she also had a bib on reading "Let's Eat!" Mr. Fazbear received a letter stating that the animatronic would be arriving today. He told and employee to be watching out for the delivery van, unknown to them, Freddy and Bonnie heard their conversation.

"A new animatronic?" asked Bonnie, "What's wrong with us? The kids love us!"

"Calm down Bonnie, it will be a replacement for Foxy, maybe a rebuilt version of him or something, just to make pirate's cove active again." Said Freddy.

"So you're saying they want to give kids a _new_ Foxy?" Bonnie said sarcastically, "After what he did I don't think this place could even afford to show his face anymore, never mind let him act on stage."

Bonnie turned to see the stage where Foxy would perform.

"No it must be a different animatronic, something that the children wouldn't relate to Foxy, something new and interesting."

Freddy looked at Bonnie and smirked. "It's not like you to be happy about someone coming in to steal your thunder."

"It isn't gonna steal my thunder! Who cares if its new, I'm the original and I'm better in every way!" Bonnie crossed her arms and looked angrily to Freddy.

Freddy just giggled, they could both hear Mr. Fazbear returning to the animatronics, so they got back into their positions and looked forward. Mr. Fazbear walked to the front entrance.

"Ah! Mike, get over here, the animatronic has arrived." Shouted Mr. Fazbear.

The delivery man pulled up to the front of the Pizzeria and the driver got out and opened up the back of the van, Freddy and Bonnie where watching curiously, wanting to know what the new animatronic would look like. Mr. Fazbear, Mike and the driver where carrying a large box into the pizzeria, then Mr. Fazbear signed a document for the driver and then drove away.

Mike picked up a crowbar and started to open up the front of the box, when it finally unlatched and fell to the ground, Freddy and Bonnie saw the new animatronic. A yellow chicken, with a slim female shape just like what Mr. Fazbear wanted, although the animatronic also had long-ish hair, which Mr. Fazbear was sceptical about it at first but soon though it was a nice touch. They picked up the animatronic and to Freddy and Bonnie's surprise they brought it onto the stage rather than put it in pirate's cove.

"Guess they still need to scrap Foxy before taking it there." Thought Bonnie.

The new animatronic was placed on stage, Bonnie to the left, Freddy in the middle and the new Chica to the right.

"Perfect." Said Mr. Fazbear, "with this new animatronic we should get our sales back to where they were, and I can start hiring more employees again."

"Mike I do apologise for calling you in when it wasn't your shift, I just felt you where the right one to make sure all of this went through all right. Are you still able to do the nightshift?"

Mike nodded. "But if I'm doing the night shift I'm going to need to go home and get some sleep, you okay here on your own boss?"

"Of course! I'll just fill in some paper work, the store isn't too populated today any way, plus Susan can handle anyone that comes in." Mr. Fazbear said happily.

"Alright, well I'll meet you here at 11:30 then, see you later boss."

Mike walked out of the store and drove back to his home, and Mr. Fazbear went and sat down in his office after deciding it would be best to close the Pizzeria for the rest of the day. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood silently without motion for the rest of the day.

That is until Mike arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – "A New Home"

It just turned 11:30 and Mike drove up to the Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear was just leaving as he got there.

"Ah there you are Mike! Did you have a good rest?" Mr. Fazbear said in a jolly mood.

"Yeah I did thanks for asking, is the new animatronic set up?"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Mr. Fazbear, "It was ready to perform when it got here, all we had to do was put it on the stage."

Mike had a worried look on his face but just nodded.

"Why is something wrong with that Mike?"

"No, I was just wondering that's all, anyways I better get to the office. I'll see you at six boss."

Mike then wandered into the pizzeria as Mr. Fazbear got in his car and drove home.

 _*12:00am*_

Mike stands up and walks out of the office to go to the stage.

"Alright guys, it's only me here now, you can move." Shouted Mike.

Bonnie shook and cracked her neck.

"Thank god, I've never being so still for that long, it was killing me!"

Freddy then grabbed his top hat and dusted it off.

"Good to see you again Mike, not much business again today huh?" asked Freddy.

"Not really" said Mike before looking towards Chica, "But that's why the boss got this."

Mike, Bonnie and Freddy all look at the new animatronic still as still as it was when it was brought here.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Bonnie, "It hasn't moved or spoken since it got here, hey I even tried to start a conversation, and it's the most ignorant thing ever." Bonnie said while crossing her arms.

"It hasn't done anything? Hmm. Maybe it hasn't been activated yet, I never saw Mr. Fazbear do anything other than put it on the stage." Said Mike.

Mike then proceeded to climb the stage and open the new animatronics' back up to see the switches and wires.

"Yeah, this is the problem."

Mike pointed towards a switch in the off position so that Freddy and Bonnie could see, he then proceeded to turn it on and close the hatch on the back of Chica.

Chica's eyes flickered along with a little rumbling noise coming from her endoskeleton. She looked around dazed and confused before looking back in front.

"W-Where am I?"

Bonnie was the first to introduce herself.

"Hey there! I'm Bonnie the bunny, but you can just call me Bon if you like."

She said with a giggle.

"You were delivered here this afternoon, you are a brand new entertainer in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Bonnie pointed towards the Pizzeria sign to show Chica.

"And I am Freddy Fazbear, nice to meet you." Said Freddy, startling Chica a little.

"Sorry for startling you, uh… Miss?"

"Chica… my name is Chica, n-nice to meet you both." She said nervously.

"And last but not lea-"

Bonnie cut Freddy off.

"Wait Freddy. Remember, she's new she doesn't know." Bonnie said sternly.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Alright, Chica, the person we are about to introduce you to, you're going to think he is an Endoskeleton, that is false. He is a human working the night shift to make sure no one breaks in. Got it?"

Chica seemed confused but nodded at Freddy anyway.

"I understand…"

"Alright then." Said Freddy relieved. "Turn around."

Chica turned around to see Mike at the back waving.

"Hey there Chica, my name is Mike Schmidt. Don't mind me too much, I'm mainly here just to keep checking on you guy's every once and awhile. Bonnie and Freddy here will be who you'll be with most of the time." Mike said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Mike!" Chica said happily.

Chica then looked around and saw the Pizzeria's sign again.

"I wasn't really told much about this place as they were building me, Only a posted that I saw of this place, I remember seeing you two Bonnie and Freddy, but I also remember seeing someone else…"

Chica looked around confused.

"Where is the third performer?"

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other a little worried. Mike quickly stepped forward.

"There used to be a third, but he… had problems of sorts. He was scrapped due to being glitchy, he used to perform over there."

Mike pointed towards pirate's cove.

Chica looked over with confusion.

"Glitchy?" she asked, "What happened?"

Mike didn't want to say the real reason, it thought it might scare her.

"He just kept freezing up and not responding properly, even after being repaired. So the boss thought it was best to scrap him."

Mike's watch started to bleep.

"Well I'm going to go back to the office to check the cams, I'll see you later guys."

Mike walked back up to his office while the animatronics waved.

"So Chica" Said Bonnie happily, "Want a tour of the place? Me and Freddy here have worked here for such a long time we practically know it like that back of our hands."

Chica nodded and smiled, proceeding to follow the two animatronics while they showed her around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Curiosity Wakes the Dead

It was around 3:40am when Bonnie and Freddy had finished showing Chica around the Pizzeria.

"Well there you go Chica, so do you think your gunna like it here?" Said Bonnie in a jolly tone.

"Like? I'm gunna love it here! You guys seem real nice and this place seems so cosy."

Chica looked behind her to see a boarded off door located near Pirates Cove, with a sign just above it.

"P…P-Prize Corner, what's in there Bonnie? Why is it boarded up like that?"

"I have no idea."

Bonnie looked at the door with a confused expression.

"When that place was open, we were never allowed to go inside, only the kids surprisingly, and then one night we saw Mr. Fazbear himself nail some boards over it. Even Mike doesn't know what happened, Mr. Fazbear won't tell him."

Chica just nodded and smiled.

"Well thanks again for showing me around Bonnie, it means a lot!"

"No problem Chica! Do you guys wanna go see Mike? I bet he's bored out of his mind being sat in that little office for all this time."

Freddy nodded and walked down the hall with Bonnie.

"You coming with?" Said Freddy looking back at Chica.

"You guys go, I just want to stay back here for a little while… just so I get used to this place."

Bonnie got to the office and turned back to Freddy and Chica.

"Well c'mon Freddy you heard her, Chica don't take too long, you still haven't really gotten to know Mikey!" She said happily before wandering into Mike's office with Freddy dragging his feet into the office with her.

Chica then turned around to walk onto the stage where she would be performing with Bonnie and Freddy the next day. She took off a bunch of drawings from the walls that the kids drew, all of them showing their good times at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pictures all showed Freddy with a microphone and Bonnie with her big electric guitar, with a bunch of musical notes coming out of their mouths, Chica smiled, but then had a disappointed look on her face.

"What if these kids don't like me?" She said sadly.

Then something caught her eye, another drawing that was ruffled and dirty laying at the back of the stage behind the curtains. She picked it up and looked at what it said, she read out the poorly written words to herself.

"My… B-best friend, F-Foxy the pirate."

Chica was confused, she saw a picture of a boat and a child sat on the left hand side, with a hook on his hand, and to his right there was a tall red fox, with sharp white and gold teeth, and a hook like the little boy. She then realised who the fox was.

"That's the animatronic they were talking about? He doesn't seem that bad."

Chica looked over and saw the dusty purple curtains of pirate's cove, with a sign out at the front reading _Out of Order._

Chica was curious about this other animatronic, she wanted to know what it did to be shut down. So she got off the stage and started heading towards pirate's cove, she looked down the hall to make sure Bonnie, Freddy and Mike couldn't see her, she knew they wouldn't want her going in there. Chica could hear Bonnie and Freddy laughing, probably at some stupid joke Mike told. She carried on heading towards pirate's cove, all the way with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"H-Hello?" She called out, but quietly so the other wouldn't hear.

"Is anyone in there?"

There was no reply. So she stepped inside the curtains and looked around. And stood in awe at what she saw, a large painting on the wall of a pirate ship, with Foxy at the front holding his hook up in the air, and a bunch of children at the back copying him, with the words above their heads,

 _We love our captain, Foxy the Pirate!_

Chica smiled at this, and then saw on the wall to the right more drawing from children, this time all about Foxy, some with him telling stories to the kids, but one drawing in particular included Foxy fighting a black wolf animatronic, with the kids cheering him on. She then read the text above in a cheesy pirate voice.

" _That be my treasure black tooth! Now give it back before I make ye walk the plank!"_

Chica giggled.

"This… Foxy, the kids loved him, why didn't they just fix him?"

She bumped her head on something behind her sending it to the ground while she let out a groan in pain. She couldn't see what it was, it was too dark, she struggled to pick it up but eventually got it standing again, and she looked up to see what it was.

She stood back looking shocked and a little scared.

It was Foxy. A large fox animatronic with and eye patch covering his right eye, and large rusty metal hook on his left hand and tears and scratches all over his chest, his legs had no fur left on them, completely revealing his metal endoskeleton legs. He was deactivated, motionless with his eyes pure black.

"You scared me!" She chuckled.

Chica looked around to see if the fox would respond, he remained motionless.

"I know Mike said you had some problems, but these drawings… the kids, they loved you. They made a mistake deactivating you."

Chica then went around and saw a hatch on Foxy's back. She opened it up and had a look inside.

"I think this is how Mike woke me up, with this switch…"

Chica then moved her hand forward to flick the switch, but stopped herself.

"No, I can't do this, he's broken…. Bonnie will hate me…"

She hesitated, contemplating whether she should do it or not. She went with her gut feeling and flicked the switch and closed the hatch, proceeding to close her eyes.

Nothing happened.

Chica opened her eyes and had a disappointed look on her face.

"I guess he really is broken…"

Chica walked back to the front of Foxy and looked at his face.

"I really wanted to meet you too, you knew how to make the kids laugh, I don't get why they think you're so bad just for having a few glitches."

Chica then looked to the floor.

"…You're kinda handsome too."

She looked back up and still had no response from the Fox, she began to walk out of pirate's cove to go meet the other at Mike's office, until she was called back, by a deep and raspy voice coming from behind her making her stand motionless in fear.

" _Why thank you, Lassie."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A New Friend**

Chica finally snapped out of her motionless state to turn around and see foxy standing there, looking at Chica with a bored expression as his ears rose. His eyes glowed yellow, the same shade as Chica's costume.

Chica then began to feel fear again.

"I-I'm sorry… I… was just leaving…"

Foxy stepped closer to Chica while she was slowly backing away.

"Why are ye leaving already?" Foxy said lowering his right ear.

Chica was scared and just wanted to run back to the others, but she didn't know if he would hurt her if she tried…

"I was just taking a look around… that's it I promise, I was just about to go back to my-"

Foxy cut Chica off mid-sentence, shaking off his pirate accent to sound serious.

"You're going back to your friends because you think I'm a monster? You think I'm just out to hurt people? Of course. Here I thought thinking I found someone who was different."

Foxy lowered both ears and looked irritated towards Chica, before turning and walking to the back. Chica was still stood there, but surprisingly she wasn't scared of the Fox anymore, she felt worse about trying to run…

"I'm sorry Foxy… I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

Foxy quickly looked up and spoke with an angry tone,

"You didn't upse-"

Then he froze, with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, how did you know my name? I've never even seen you before."

Chica stayed quiet, and pointed towards the drawings hung on the wall. Foxy turned and grabbed one and smiled when he saw what was in it, the same picture Chica liked, the boat with Foxy stood proud at the front, and children holding their hooks in the air shouting,

" _We love our captain, Foxy the Pirate!"_

Foxy kept pulling pictures down off the wall, he seemed to look more depressed the more drawings he saw. Chica thought it would be best to break the silence.

"I love the drawings the kids did for you... they are really amazing."

Foxy didn't acknowledge Chica, he just stood and stared at the drawing, looking dead inside. Chica kept trying to get Foxy to talk, she put on a cheesy pirate voice like the one Foxy spoke with.

"C'mon capt'n Foxy, I dare ye to speak at ol' Chica!"

This caused Foxy to crack a smile and raise his ears back up, before turning back to Chica.

"Chica?" He asked still smiling.

Chica nodded.

"That's me, I'm new here, I only got here today actually, I really like it here so far, everyone seems so nice."

Foxy looked to the ground with a slight grin still on his face,

"Chica…" He whispered, before looking back up to Chica.

"Yeah, this place has always been filled with happiness, it was rare for me to see a child leave without a smile on his face, I love working here."

Foxy's ears then sank, as did his head.

"Well… I used to like working here."

Chica spoke in a soft tone to the depressed Fox, she didn't want to hurt him, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or sorrow for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Foxy… If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? The other didn't really tell-"

Foxy interrupted Chica again.

"I'm not surprised that they lied to you about what happened, I would have done the same."

Foxy sat down against the back wall, where the pirate ship was painted on.

"But if you really want to know, even though I know you'll just leave and never come back, I'll tell you."

Chica was unsure if it was the right choice to ask… he seemed sensitive about it, more than Chica first thought.

"I won't leave." Spoke Chica nervously.

Foxy looked up at her before looking back down, Chica knew he didn't believe her. Foxy then began to speak.

"It was a kids birthday, he had a lot of friends so there where tons of kids running around having fun. Towards the end of the Party it was time for me to start my performance."

Foxy had a discouraged look on his face, before turning towards the drawings on the wall.

"I pretended that the kids where my pirate crew, and that we went on adventures to find buried treasure, and defeat a black coated animatronic the kids named 'Fang'. The performance was a total disaster… these kids where not listening to their parents or any of the security, they were allowed to walk on stage and climb all over me, I was surrounded by people… I couldn't get them off me…"

Foxy looked back down to the ground, scraping his hook on the ground, sending a shiver down Chica's spine.

"They tore open my chest and damaged my endoskeleton, so one of the parents called someone over to come and see if they could fix me, as I was struggling to perform due to my wires being frayed and split. He did several things to my endoskeleton to make sure I was working again, before… before working on my jaw."

Foxy now had a frightened look on his face, as did Chica.

"He… he didn't move… I couldn't stop myself…. I… I couldn't…"

Foxy began repeating himself in a frightened tone.

"Blood… blood everywhere… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to bite…"

Foxy was shaking uncontrollably, Chica was just as frightened, but ignored it and went to sit next to the paranoid Fox.

"It's okay Foxy, I understand it was an accident, accidents happen, you knew what you did was bad…"

Foxy looked up at Chica and smiled.

"You're not scared?" said Foxy still a little paranoid.

Chica was still a little frightened, but she knew she wasn't in any danger.

"No, why would I be scared Foxy? Even with what you did… It was an accident, that doesent change the face that you're a nice person."

Chica and Foxy both smiled, before hearing the Curtains open in front of them, revealing Bonnie peering inside.

"Chica what the hell are you doin-"

Bonnie froze.

"F-Foxy? No… you can't be… how the?!"

Chica quickly stood and ran to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I'm fine see? I was jus-"

"You were trying to what Chica? Get us killed?! I told you not to go in pirate's cove!"

They were both surprised to see Foxy stood up at the cove's entrance.

"See Chica, I told you. No one likes to see a monster walking."

Foxy turned and walked back into the darkness.

Bonnie grabbed Chica's arm, pulling her towards Mike's office, with Mike and Freddy both looking out at what was going on. Chica got out of her grip and moved back.

"Let go of me! I was fine! You're the one causing everyone to get worried!"

Before Bonnie could reply Chica turned towards pirate's cove.

"Foxy!" she yelled.

After a few seconds Foxy emerged from the dark with an eyebrow raised, to show he was listening, still with his ears flopped down.

"When the store closes again tonight, you probably don't wanna stay in that little cove all the time, so do you want to help me cook some pizza's up in the kitchen?" She said nervously.

Foxy looked at the ground for a few seconds, before looking back up.

"I would love that. Thank you Chica."

His ears rose again and he smiled, before turning back into pirate's cove.

Bonnie was still in shock at what she was seeing.

" _Chica what are you doing, you're going to get us all killed…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Chica's first day

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and kids where still flocking into the pizzeria, surprising to Chica the kids were swarming her, they thought she was cute. Bonnie and Chica hadn't spoken to each other since Chica had asked to hang out with Foxy, she still couldn't understand why she would want to.

" _He's just a rusty piece of shit!"_ Bonnie thought.

" _I should have known she would cause trouble, I told her not to go near pirate's cove, so she goes inside it and reactivates the fox… If he hurts her… she better not come to me crying."_

Bonnie looked over to see Chica still playing with the kids. Freddy saw the jealousy in her eyes, but he couldn't say anything, there were too many kids running around, he would get caught.

As the day progressed kids started to leave the pizzeria, all saying goodbye to Freddy, Bonnie and their new friend Chica. The Pizzeria closed at 9pm, and the 3 animatronics stood in their positions until Mike arrived.

*11:30pm, just outside the Pizzeria*

Mike got out of his car putting his hat on before his saw Mr. Fazbear leaving.

"Hey boss, how did it go with the new animatronic?"

Mr. Fazbear turned towards Mike, a little startled as he didn't realise he was there.

"Oh, Hello Mike." He said a little relieved.

"It went great, we made almost double the money than we did yesterday! The kids loved the new animatronic, some kids stayed almost all day because they were having such a good time."

Mr. Fazbear had a jolly look on his face.

"Good to hear." Mike said and then turned to walk in the pizzeria.

Before Mike closed the doors he was stopped by Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh and Mike just before I go…"

Mike looked back raising an eyebrow.

"The fox animatronic, I think I'm going to scrap him soon, he's been there for almost four years just gathering dust, I don't the parents would want to see him anymore."

Mike seemed surprised at Mr. Fazbear's decision.

"Besides, with the money I get from scrapping him I might be able to afford and upgrade for Freddy and Bonnie's endoskeletons, to make them interact with the kids more like Chica does."

Mike just nodded and watched as his boss walked to his car and drove away. He didn't really care that Foxy was getting scrapped, until he remembered what happened the previous night, Chica seemed to actually be friends with Foxy.

" _She only met him once; surely she can't care that much about him…"_ Mike thought with a worried look on his face.

*12:00am, at the show stage*

Mike walked down the hall towards the three animatronics.

"12:00am guys, you can-"

Freddy cut off Mike.

"Finally."

He said while cracking his joints.

"Today felt like it went on forever, the place was a lot more active today."

Bonnie and Chica got down from the stage, Chica being the first to speak.

"Hey Mike! Today was great! I didn't think the kids would like me that much but they wouldn't leave me alone!"

Chica said with a big grin on her face.

Bonnie just stayed silent, and walked down the hall towards Mike's office. Mike just looked at Freddy confused.

"I'll go talk to her." Freddy said before running down the hall to catch up with Bonnie.

Mike looked back towards Chica.

"What's wrong with her? Never seen her stay this quiet for a long time."

Chica just shook her head.

"Any way's I think I better go to pirate's cove, I don't think Foxy will want to be waiting too long."

She said before turning and walking towards the cove. Mike ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Before you go Chica, there's something I should probably tell you."

Chica looked at Mike confused.

"What is it Mike?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds, he thought that saying Foxy's going to be dismantled would upset Chica, and he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Be careful." Mike said before walking back towards his office.

Chica was confused, she didn't really understand why Mike would stop her just to say that. She shrugged it off and walked down to pirate's cove.

"Foxy?" she asked a little nervous.

"D-do you still want to help me cook?"

She didn't get any reply. Just as she was about to leave she saw him emerge from the darkness to the opening in the curtains. Foxy smiled at the sight of Chica.

"Of course, but… what about the others, they don't want me there."

Chica stepped closer and grabbed Foxy's arm, surprising him.

"Never mind them, now come on I bet you've been bored out of your mind being stuck behind those curtains."

Chica lead Foxy out of the curtains, were Foxy stood to take a look around the place.

"Hasn't changed a bit."

Foxy said with a little smile on his face. Chica saw this and smiled too.

" _Cute."_ She thought.

Foxy looked back towards Chica and spoke with his pirate accent.

"Well arnt ye going to show Ol' Foxy here to the kitchen?"

Chica laughed and showed Foxy to the kitchen, where she showed him how to make Pizzas of all different kinds. Foxy didn't really speak much, neither did Chica, there were a lot of awkward silences between them, but they thought nothing of it. Foxy was the first to break the silence.

"Chica?" he asked with an ear raised.

"Why are you doing this?"

Chica seemed confused, she didn't understand what he meant.

"Doing what? D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Foxy said to ensure Chica.

"I meant why are you being so nice to me. The others don't even like seeing me, yet you do… why?"

Foxy had a confused expression on his face.

"Well uh… I don't know, I guess I like to make friends." Chica smiled.

"Besides, you're not as bad as the others say you are, you're really funny and even though I haven't really spoken to you all that much, I still see you as a good friend."

Chica put her oven gloves down and hugged Foxy, causing his face to turn bright red. He smiled and hugged her back.

" _Maybe this lass really is different…"_

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed! Again this chapter wasn't as interesting, but don't worry more chapters are coming and hopefully you guys will love them :3***


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's notes: This is where the whole Foxy x Chica stuff starts to pick up from this chapter fourth, Enjoy! :3***

Chapter 7 – Two of a Kind

 _*Outside of Mike's office, where Freddy caught up with Bonnie*_

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Freddy asked concerned about her.

"You've been acting strange all day, you haven't spoken since last night."

Bonnie stopped and to look Freddy in the eyes.

"I know, it's because of Chica, she didn't listen to me… I told her to stay away from there, but she activated Foxy again!"

She shoved Freddy's arm off her shoulder and looked away, crossing her arms.

"Look Bonnie, to her, Foxy isn't a bad guy."

Bonnie looked at Freddy, shocked.

" _Isn't a bad guy?_ Freddy you know what he did! You saw-"

"I know I saw it." Freddy interrupted.

"The point is, Chica didn't see it. Even if the fox told her what he did, it's not going to affect her the same as it did us, she wasn't there first hand."

Bonnie looked to the ground, still questioning why Freddy was sticking up for Chica.

"What Foxy did is never going to be forgotten Bonnie. But think about it, if Chica really does want to be friends with him, do you really think he bit him on purpose?"

"I guess you could be right…" Said Bonnie in a sad tone.

Freddy let out a relived sigh.

"You know I'm right, Bon." Freddy smiled.

"Now c'mon, look up and let me see that adorable smile of yours."

Bonnie looked up, with her cheeks bright red, she ran up to Freddy and dug her face into the fur on his chest. Freddy let out a little laugh.

"Now I know you and Chica haven't talked because of what happened last night, so now will you go and make up with her?"

Bonnie stood back and nodded, and then started to walk towards the kitchen to see if Foxy and Chica where there.

 _*The kitchen, where we left off in chapter 6*_

Chica wouldn't let go of Foxy, but after realising how long she'd been hugging him for she blushed and took a few steps back.

"Oh… Um… Sorry…" she said looking at the ground with an embarrassed look.

Foxy chuckled even though his face was still red from the hug.

"It's fine. I've never had anyone be so friendly towards me before, I loved it Chica."

Chica looked up and smiled at the mention of her name. They both looked into each other's eyes dazed. They both couldn't stop looking at each other's beautiful colours. Chica's big Amethyst eyes, and Foxy's cute golden eyes.

They stood like this for what seemed like years to them, before being startled by Bonnie at the door.

"C-Chica?" She asked nervously.

Both Foxy and Chica turned to look at the door.

"Yeah Bonnie? Is everything okay?" Chica asked, a little surprised that Bonnie was actually speaking to her.

"Yeah, I just came to s-say…"

Bonnie cleared her throat.

"I just came to say I'm sorry. For last night…"

She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just scared of…"

Bonnie looked towards Foxy, a little frightened.

"I don't blame you."

Foxy said to ensure Bonnie.

"After what happened… I'm surprised you even came over while I was still here. But like I said to Chica… I'm not gunna hurt her, or any of you guys."

Foxy then turned towards Chica again and smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie, I guess I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so ignorant to your advice…"

Bonnie laughed.

"But then how would you have met the captain over here?"

Foxy just rolled his eyes and put on his cheesy pirate accent.

" _Be quiet, or ill make ye walk the plank."_

Bonnie and Chica giggled.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all Fox, anyway I'm going to go back to Freddy and Mike, you coming Chica?"

"Yeah I'm coming, Foxy do you want to join us?"

Chica said still smiling. Foxy was again surprised by Chica, she still wanted him to hang out with her.

"Maybe tomorrow Chica. My endoskeleton is old and worn, I can't stay as active as you guys, I have to rest every now and again."

Chica's smile faded and went to a frown.

"Are you sure?"

Foxy realised she really wanted him to come along.

"I promise I will be there tomorrow." He smiled before putting his pirate accent back on.

" _And ol' Foxy here doesn't break his promises."_

Chica smiled and blushed again.

"Okay Foxy, I'll see you again soon."

She held her arms out for a hug from the fox, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward to hug Chica.

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Just come over if you need me for anything."

He said before he walked out the door and back into pirate's cove.

Chica and Bonnie both walked into Mike's office where he and Freddy greeted them.

Foxy sat down in pirate's cove and looked up at the ceiling, and cracked a smile.

" _All I can see is those amazing eyes… why can't I get her out of my head?"_

 ***Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter guys, but I think you'll love it anyways, as I said, stuff starts to really pick up now! See you in the next chapter. :3***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Walking Scrap Metal

It was fairly quiet at the pizzeria that day, only a few families came in, so it gave time for Mr. Fazbear to fill out his paperwork.

The clock hit 11:00pm and Mike was about to leave for the pizzeria, but he couldn't let go of a worried feeling inside him… it was making him feel ill.

"I can't let Fazbear scrap Foxy… Chica is making the place bigger and better, the kids love her… she won't be the same with Foxy gone…"

He looked at the time and rushed out to his car, proceeding to drive down to the pizzeria, with the worried feeling still taunting him.

*11:25, outside the Pizzeria*

Mike drove down to see his boss stood outside waiting for him, he got out of his car and Mr. Fazbear greeted him.

"There you are Mike! Had a good day?" he asked with a jolly look on his face.

Mike just nodded, he turned and looked inside the pizzeria, there was a large wooden crate next to the reception desk, it looked like the once Chica arrived in, only taller. The feeling in Mike's stomach got worse, he knew why it was there.

"Now I know you start your shift soon Mike, but I was wondering if you could help me carry the fox animatronic and put him in the box behind me. The scrapyard is paying a pretty large amount for it."

Mike didn't know what to do, he was silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"I thought we weren't going to throw it out for a few days?" He asked nervously.

"I tried to tell the guys down at the scrap yard that it wouldn't be for a few days, but they insisted they got it as soon as possible, I don't really know why."

Mr. Fazbear turned and began walking into the reception.

"Well come on Mike, I haven't got all day."

Mike stayed silent he had to think of a way to get his boss to keep Foxy, but he had no idea how. No one would like Foxy after what he did.

But then his eyes lit up, and shouted his boss back before he grabbed the box.

"Mr. Fazbear wait!"

His boss just turned around with a confused expression towards Mike.

"Yes what is it?"

Mike walked inside the store to speak with him face to face.

"Foxy, we don't have to get rid of him."

Mr. Fazbear let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you serious? Mike that thing hasn't been used for years, he broken, besides after what happened in '87 I don't think the parents would be happy to see him again."

Mike spoke before Mr. Fazbear could continue.

"That's the thing." Said Mike looking towards pirate's cove.

"What if we repair his endoskeleton, and replace his costume to cover up all the damages again, the parent's won't like to see the old Foxy, but if they knew that he has had a total overhaul…"

His boss's expression went from confused to interested.

"Go on." He said in a serious tone.

"The kids loved that old animatronic, that accident was a malfunction, so if we fix him and get rid of the possibility of future incidents, and make it clear to everyone that he's brand new, imagine the crowds of people flooding into this place."

Mr. Fazbear's eyes lit up, but then faded as he looked back to the box.

"That's a great idea Mike, but I can't risk another employee getting hurt by that thing, I don't know if the animatronic would glitch and bite again while he is being repaired."

"Then I'll do it myself, I can afford the material to fix his costume, and I can use parts from the spare endoskeletons to fix him up."

Fazbear still looked at Mike in doubt.

"With Foxy _and_ Chica here, imagine the amount of people coming into this place day in and day out, making it as popular as it used to be." Mike said in hope of his boss's approval.

"Fine." Said Mr. Fazbear relieving Mike. "I'll give you a week. If Foxy isn't repaired and ready to act by then, I'll have no choice but to scrap him."

Mike stepped forward and shook Mr. Fazbear's hand.

"Thank you boss, he'll be finished before you know it."

"Excellent." Said Mr. Fazbear before tipping his hat to Mike and walking out of the pizzeria.

Mike quickly rushed down to the stage to see the animatronics.

"Chica!" He yelled excitedly.

"Get Foxy out here! I need to speak with him."

Before the others could even ask what this was about Chica nodded and walked over to pirate's cove.

Bonnie looked towards Mike and spoke.

"You want us to leave or?"

Mike looked towards Bonnie and Freddy.

"You can leave if you like, but I don't mind if you stay."

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and looked towards Chica, Who just got Foxy to come out of the cove, them both smiling at each other while walking towards Mike.

"Anything wrong Mike? This is the first time you've spoken to me for ages."

Mike nodded.

"And I apologize for that Foxy, but I have something important to tell you, and you need to work with me, Okay?"

Foxy was confused, but just nodded anyway.

"Alright good."

Mike pulled out one of the chairs from the dining table and sat down.

"Mr. Fazbear and I had a talk before I came in to see you guys. Originally, he wanted me to help… throw you out Foxy."

Foxy's face went from confused to scared almost instantly.

Bonnie and Freddy didn't seem surprised, although Chica had put her hands up covering her mouth, with tears in the corner of her eyes. Mike saw this and spoke ensuring that she wouldn't cry.

"I said that's what he wanted me to do _originally_."

Foxy and Chica sighed in relief, While Bonnie and Freddy stood listening.

"Knowing Chica here wouldn't like the idea too much, and finding out that your actually a pretty good guy, despite what happened back in '87, I broke a deal with my boss."

Foxy raised his left ear and tilted his head.

"Which was?" he asked nervously.

Mike smiled, already knowing the reaction he would get from both animatronics.

"To get you repaired, and back on stage with pirate's cove open to the public again."

Foxy and Chica's eyes both lit up in happiness.

"R-really? You did that for me? I can't thank you enough Mike…"

"It's no problem Fo-"

Mike jolted back as Chica had ran up and hugged him. She was overjoyed.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mike! You're the best!"

"It's no problem… really…"

Chica let go of Mike and ran to hug Foxy.

"I'll finally get to see the performance of the great captain Foxy!" She said still feeling happier than ever.

Foxy's face turned red again, before looking up at Mike.

"Thank you, so much. It really means a lot."

Mike smiled.

"You can't say I never do anything for you guys, but, with this being said, I only have a week to repair you and get you back on stage. Now that's do-able, but if you help me…"

He looked towards Bonnie and Freddy.

"Including you two, I can get Foxy repaired by the time Mr. Fazbear gets here at six. There's a spare Foxy costume and spare endoskeleton parts in the back room."

Freddy nodded.

"Yeah I'll help, I've kinda missed the pirate performances by the cap'n over here."

Foxy and Chica smiled, both over joyed.

Bonnie crossed her arms with a bored look on her face.

"I've wanted to get off this stage and lay back all day, and you're telling me you want me to do more work? Do I have to?"

Chica stepped up on the stage and walked towards Bonnie.

"Please Bonnie…" She said with a sad tone.

Bonnie looked at her with a guilty expression, she couldn't say no to Chica, she only just made up with her…

"Ugh… Fine, I'll do it. You owe me Chica."

Chica's smile returned to her face.

"Thank you Bonnie!"

She turned back to Foxy and Mike.

"Come on, we can't waste any time!"

Chica jumped down off the stage and started walking towards the door saying "Employee's Only." Where all the spare parts where kept.

"Wait." Said Mike.

Chica looked back towards him.

"Foxy, you do realize that while repairing you, I'm going to have to deactivate you for a few hours, right?"

Foxy lowered his ears.

"Yeah I do. I-I'm going to be reactivated though… right?"

He said nervously, with flashbacks of the bite racing through his mind.

Chica walked over to Foxy again.

"Of course Foxy. I'll make sure of it." She said looking into his eyes smiling.

Foxy blushed, he grabbed and lifted both of Chica's hands. Holding them gently.

"Thank you Chica." He said in a soft tone.

Chica blushed more than she had ever before, with the biggest grin on her face.

Mike let out a little laugh.

"Well then, we can't just sit here, let's get to work."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A Pirate's Return

Foxy could feel himself regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a blurry mess, he rubbed them and looked around the room confused. He wasn't in the Pizzeria. He was in someone's bedroom, it was small with white walls, and a bunch of pictures scattered around.

He was startled by a voice next to him.

"You're finally awake…"

Foxy looked to his right to see Chica laid in the bed next to him. All she was wearing was a bra and some shorts, causing foxy to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh... uh… Chica… I-I'm sorry I uh…"

"What are you sorry about Cutie?"

Chica got up to sit on Foxy's lap. Foxy's face grew a bright shade of red, his body sat motionless.

"You've been asleep for so long, I've wanted to spend some time with my handsome little Fox…"

Chica leaned in slowly like she was going to kiss him, Foxy was still sat, completely un-responsive to what he was seeing, until Chica's eyes grew wide and leant back, shouting in his face.

"WAKE UP!"

Foxy sat up and quickly jolted forward. He was on a table surrounded by Mike and the other animatronics. Foxy just looked at them all confused.

"W-what's… what's going on?" He asked before looking towards the smiling Chica.

"Oh Foxy your awake!" She said while hugging him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back, his memory of the dream had almost completely vanished, he could only slightly remember what happened.

"So Foxy, how do you feel?" Asked Mike.

Foxy took a few seconds to look at his body, his costume no longer had large slashes in it, his hook had been polished and his hand was no longer showing metal. He felt stronger too.

"I…I feel great… like a totally new person." Foxy said with a large smile on his face.

"Excellent!"

Mike grabbed a piece of paper, it looked like a checklist of sorts.

"Now Foxy, I'm just gunna have to perform a few tests to make sure everything is working how it should."

Foxy nodded, and proceeded to do everything that Mike asked, the test took almost an hour to complete. Mike just finished ticking the last box on his list.

"Alright, Foxy looks like everything is working properly, when my boss gets here he'll obviously want to see you perform for himself."

Foxy's smile faded.

"Perform for him? I haven't performed in years… I don't think I can remember all of my lines…"

Mike grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to Foxy.

"This is your script, it's pretty much the same as your old one, except it includes some stuff involving Chica."

Foxy and Chica both blushed at the mention of them performing with each other, before Mike handed Chica a script.

"These are your lines too Chica, the boss doesn't know that you guys will be performing with each other, but I think he will like it, it will work well." Mike said excitedly.

"See, Bonnie and Freddy are the singers, so you two stay together."

Freddy put her arm around Bonnie, causing her to smile and look to the ground.

"And you two Chica and Foxy, you interact with the kids more. So when Foxy finds the 'treasure chest' at the end of his performance, it will be filled with fake pizza slices, which is then where your script comes in Chica."

Chica looked down at her script, before looking up and into Foxy's eyes, becoming lost in them, With Foxy doing the same with her's.

They were both broken out of the trance when loud music began playing, it was 6:00am.

"Shit, Mr. Fazbear is gunna be here any minute! Bonnie, Freddy! Get onto the stage, Chica and Foxy, go stand outside pirate's cove ready for when my boss gets in here."

Mike then quickly rushed to the front of the pizzeria.

"This is so exciting!" Chica said to Foxy happily as they walked towards pirate's cove.

Her smile faded as she began to think.

"Foxy… are you sure you're okay with me performing with you?... I… I mean you enjoyed it when you just did it on your own…"

Foxy stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Am I okay with it? Chica I'm happier than ever, not only did I get repaired to look better than ever…"

He put on his pirate accent.

"But I get ta work with me beautiful friend Chica too."

Chica blushed and giggled, before turning towards Mike and Mr. Fazbear walking towards them.

Both animatronics froze in their positions, like they would during the day if they were not performing.

"Here he is boss, didn't even need a week, he's all done and ready to perform."

Mr. Fazbear took a few seconds to look at Foxy's new attire.

"Excellent work Mike, I'm impressed." He said before turning towards Mike.

"Can you show me him performing?"

Mike nodded, and proceeded to press a remote while winking at Foxy, signalling him.

"Arrrgh me mateys! Tis me, Foxy the Pirate!" Foxy said proudly.

Foxy continued to do his performance for Mr. Fazbear, he was watching with anticipation the whole time. At the end of it, He looked and Mike and smiled, impressed with his work.

"You outdid yourself Mike, Foxy's performance is looking better than ever and he doesn't seem to have any glitches."

Mike nodded, but Fazbear spoke again before Mike could say anything.

"In fact, I want him performing tomorrow."

Mike looked at his boss surprised.

"T-tomorrow? Don't you think it's a little sudden?"

Mr. Fazbear laughed.

"Nonsense! I'll have some employees make and put up some posters, showcasing the new and improved Foxy. This might just get us back to where we were, I'm not letting this opportunity slip away."

Mike agreed with his boss, before speaking when he realised he forgot about Chica's lines.

"Also Mr. Fazbear, I made a few more improvements to both Foxy and Chica."

Mr. Fazbear looked intrigued.

"Oh? And what are these improvements?"

Mike then signalled Foxy and Chica, Foxy was the first to speak.

"Now me crew, do ya want to get lots of Pizza like yer ol' cap'n Foxy? You do?"

Foxy then whistled.

"Then you'll be wantin' to see me beautiful ship cook Chica then wont ye?"

The 'Beautiful' part wasn't in the script.

Chica then began to say her lines.

"That's right kids! I'm the ship's cook Chica! Come to me to see which pizza you would like to eat, only with your parent's permission though!"

Mr. Fazbear smiled, he was extremely happy with the changes mike had made.

"This is amazing Mike! You did this all in six hours?"

Mike nodded and smiled. His boss turned back towards the animatronics.

"Then for today, they are both going to stay in pirate's cove while we get advertisements up, but tomorrow they will be out performing to everyone."

Mr. Fazbear's eyes directed towards Chica.

"Mike, wait here a second."

Mr. Fazbear then left and walked down to the storage room, where Foxy was repaired. There was an old kid's costume box in there that was unused. He looked through it, eventually finding a red bandanna and walked back towards the stage.

"Here, while the Chica animatronic is performing she can wear this to fit in with Foxy better."

He said as he tied the bandanna around Chica's head.

"Alright then." Mr. Fazbear said as he was getting off the stage.

"Mike you better be getting home, I bet your tired from all the work you put in last night. I'll take care of everything from here."

Mike nodded and proceeded to walk out of the pizzeria, and drive home.

Mr. Fazbear then put Foxy and Chica inside pirate's cove so they wouldn't be seen by the public, and opened the pizzeria up. Without anyone watching them, Foxy and Chica where free to talk to each other in pirate's cove, quietly of course.

"I'm so excited to be working with you Foxy." Chica said with anticipation.

"Me too Chica, it's going to be amazing getting up and performing again, especially with you."

He looked up to see the bandanna Mr. Fazbear gave her.

"That thing really suits you." He said smiling.

Chica blushed and looked to the ground, before looking back at Foxy.

They were both looking deep into each other's eyes… Lost in their gaze.

Foxy felt un-easy…

" _There's no denying it now…"_ He thought.

" _I've never felt so happy to be with someone before… she's amazing… I-I have to tell her."_

"C-Chica I uh… I have something I erm… want to… want to tell you…"

Chica blushed and spoke softly.

"W-what's that F-Foxy?" she asked nervously.

"I uh… I just wanted to… wanted to tell… tell you that I uh…"

Foxy kept stuttering, but he paused and cleared his throat, took a deep breath and continued.

"Chica I uh… I… I love you…"


	10. Chapter 10

***Just to clarify the lets eat bib Chica wears if basically a vest, that's why Foxy was surprised to see her in a bra, a bib normally would be more revealing xD anyways, enjoy the next chapter! :3***

Chapter 10 – Love of Two Species

Chica froze, her face was a bright shade of red with the biggest smile on her face.

"Y-you… you m-mean that?" She said shaking.

"Yeah… I've never felt like this to anyone before… y-you mean a lot to me Chica…"

Chica's smile grew larger, she felt happier than ever.

Foxy's ears drooped and he looked to the ground.

"Not like it matters…" He said in a sad tone.

"You probably think I'm stupid for even bringing this up…"

Chica ran and put her arms around Foxy's neck, and got close up to his face.

"Foxy… I-I've felt the same about you ever since I first met you… something changed inside me when you came into my life..."

They both looked into each other's eyes again and smiled.

"I love you too, Foxy."

Foxy's smile grew larger, before he leant in to kiss Chica.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them… Before they were broken out of their trance by a voice outside the curtains.

"Hello?" The voice said softly.

Both Chica and Foxy instantly recognised who it was, it was Bonnie.

The two let go of each other and Chica stepped forward to open the curtains.

"Bonnie… what are you doing here? You cant let the kids see you roaming around!"

"Its fine don't worry about it." Bonnie said to reassure Chica.

"The kids aren't here, Most of them have gone, and the rest are just about to leave.

Chica let out a sigh of relief, before being surprised by Foxy stood next to her.

"So what do you want Bonnie? I don't think Freddy would be happy knowing you left the stage during the day…"

"I know, I know." Said Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"I just came to check on you guys that's all, I've seen a bunch of posters that Mr. Fazbear made hung up on the walls, everyone seems super excited to see you and Foxy perform."

Foxy and Chica's eyes lit up, Chica being the first to speak.

"That's amazing news! I didn't think the kids would like me performing with Foxy…"

Foxy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Chica quit worrying! I've already told you, the kids will love you."

" _Not as much as I do, though."_ Foxy thought jokingly.

"Thank you Foxy…" Chica said before hugging him and resting her head on his chest.

"Well I better be going." Said Bonnie impatiently.

"Freddy's gunna be pulling his fur out if I don't get back there. I'll see you guys later."

Foxy and Chica waved goodbye before Foxy started to turn and walk to the back section of the cove. As Chica was about to follow, she was called back.

"Oh, and Chica…" Said Bonnie quietly, making sure Foxy didn't hear.

"I saw _everything_."

Bonnie giggled and proceeded to walk back to the stage. What she had said caused Chica to stand motionless, with her eyes wide and her cheeks shining red. She stayed like this for a few seconds before hearing Foxy's voice.

"Chica lass? Are you okay?" He said a little worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Foxy." She said clearing her throat.

Chica walked over and sat down next to Foxy, grabbing the two scripts that Mike had given them.

"We really should start rehearsing this script…" Chica said before looking up to see Foxy's golden eyes looking at her's.

They both stared at each other for a while, before both speaking at the same time.

" _Maybe later…"_ They both said before leaning in and kissing each other once more.

They spent the day in each other's arms, telling stories, cuddling, kissing and making each other laugh. Both animatronics fell asleep at around four in the afternoon, both of them where oblivious to the time.

Chica got up and yawned, rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision. She was confused, she wasn't in Pirate's Cove, and she couldn't see Foxy, She began to get frightened.

"H-hello?" She called, she didn't get any reply.

She stood up and had a look at her surroundings, it looked like… the stage of Freddy's place, but it looked different… it looked older…

She then heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Chica."

She knew who it was straight away, Foxy. She thought she would be relieved by this but she was still frightened… his voice sounded… damaged.

She turned to see Foxy's face to face and was terrified at the sight.

Foxy had pure black eyes, with little white dots in the middle. He had chunks of flesh and blood hanging from his teeth, all while smiling creepily.

"F-foxy… what-what is that in your-"

Foxy cut her off before she could continue.

"Take a look and see." He giggled, before pointing behind Chica, she turned around and saw Mike's body lying on the ground, with his face bitten clean off, and there was blood all over the floor.

She turned back around to Foxy directly in her face, He let off a loud screech all while opening his jaw and lunging forward to bite her.

Chica opened her eyes, lunging forwards and letting out a cry in fear. Foxy heard her, and quickly got up to put his arms around her.

"Chica what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" He said worryingly.

Chica just nodded, still shaking from what she had just seen.

"Tell me what it was about, I heard it always helps." He said smiling.

Chica looked at his jaw, before managing to build up the confidence to speak.

"Y-you… you… Kil.. You bit him… his face… the blood…" She said looking like she was about to cry again. Foxy stopped her before she could say anything else.

He held her tightly and spoke in a serious but loving tone.

"Chica… you know that was a glitch right? I would never hurt you or the others, especially you Chica…"

The shaking started to ease off a little.

"Chica I'm in love with you, you mean the world to me why would I even think of hurting you?"

"I know…" Chica said in a sad tone.

"It just seemed so real… Oh Foxy…"

She began to tear up again and rested her face onto Foxy's chest. She hugged him tightly.

Foxy smiled and spoke.

"I would protect you with my life, don't ever forget that."

Chica looked up and smile, and began to kiss him again.

They sat in each other's arms again until they were both startled by music coming from outside the cove.

 _The clock turned 12:00am._

 ***Well there you go guys we hit 10 chapters already! And where not even close to being done, so expect more soon, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much, see you in the next chapter :3***


End file.
